Immortal High
by Don't touch my Seaweed Brain
Summary: For the past three hundred years, I've been alone. Watching other people be friends, everything I've ever wanted. The worst thing is, I don't even remember having it. But it'll be over soon. I don't have much longer to suffer. AU.


**Hey, guys. I'm not sure if you know about my unbridled obsession with ROTG. I received a prompt from a friend to write a Hurt/Comfort ROTG fic about Jack in high school. Naturally, I got right on it. This will not be continued, I have wayyyy too much going on right now, but I had to do this. **

**This is not for my personal enjoyment. This is a call for help. If ****you, a friend, or someone you know**** is cutting, or thinking about suicide, MAKE THEM/YOU STOP. It hurts me, that the people, who surround me every day, inwardly loathe themselves so much that they could even consider doing that to themselves. I can't personally imagine what could drive someone to do that, but I'm sure some of you can. Please, please stop, because every day, we lose lives to this, every day, children and teenagers are taken from this world by their own hands. And I needed to get this out there, do what little I could to help. So, please don't ever cut, or think about taking your life. Life is precious, and don't let anyone make you think that yours isn't. If you ever need to talk about something, even if I don't know you, whoever you are, know that I am here for you, and my inbox is always open. **

Do you ever get those moments, where you just want to give up? Are you ever tired of all that's happened to you? Do you ever look back, and ask what on earth you've done to deserve this?

My name's Jack Frost. Yeah, that's my life.

Sometimes, I can't breathe. Sometimes I don't even want to. Sometimes it hurts to acknowledge that this is happening to you and you want to scream at the world.

But you can't.

You can't because you know that they would hurt you worse than you could ever hurt yourself. And they would enjoy it even more than you do.

I didn't want this. I never did. But it happened, and I want someone to know about my life before I end it. So here you are.

I go to Immortal High it's the only mortal AND immortal facility, the school run by the Man in the Moon He never notices me. No one ever does. Because the rule here is… only the immortals can see me, and they all hate me, or never notice me. I've been alone for three hundred years. This is my story.

For three hundred years, I've only had one person have a real conversation with me. Mr. Moon, said that my name was Jack Frost. That's all he ever said. No one had actually seen Mr. Moon, he only talks on his loud speaker, and no one is ever sent to the principal's office. For three hundred years I've been trapped in this school. Because you can't get out until you graduate, and you can't graduate, unless someone believes in you. Which is what I want more than anything. Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and North come back every year to check up on all the spirits. Every spirit but me. They're Guardians… Guardians of children. They never guarded me.

(THIS IS A LINE. ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL)

North, Santa Clause. Prepare yourselves for this one, because whatever you've heard about him, is a load of crap. North is a teacher. Yes, Santa is a teacher.

North never notices me, but he's a good teacher. He's the only class I make an effort in.

Sandy, the mute guy who reads in the library with me. My first real friend.

Tooth, the always energetic girl I've always wanted to meet. She never had the time for me.

Aster. The Kangaroo of a bunny who hates me. It was only some snow!

Now, this is the one you've all been waiting for. The reason, for all this. His name is Pitch Black. He's the boogeyman. You'd think he'd be a big monster hiding under your bed. Or, an evil Sandman, (who, by the way, is REALLY nice, even though he's mute.)

Well you're all wrong. He's not openly evil, not is he death personified. He is worse.

**Hope you liked that. Will be continued upon request. Thanks for reading. –Don't touch my Seaweed Brain… AKA Abby. **


End file.
